charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell was born on November 2, 1975 to Patricia Halliwell, a witch, and a mortal Victor Bennett. Phoebe originally began as the youngest of the Charmed Ones, the oldest being Prudence Halliwell, and the middle sister being Piper Halliwell. After Prue's death and discovering that she had a younger half-sister, Paige Matthews, Phoebe became the middle sister and has since adjusted to her role as mediator between her sisters. As a Charmed One, her primary power is the power of premonition. She is married to Coop, a Cupid and has three daughters. In season 8, Phoebe was under the alias of Julie Bennett. History Although Phoebe was born with the power of premonition, her maternal grandmother Penelope Halliwell bound the powers of her granddaughters to keep Nicholas from killing them and taking their powers. Her father and maternal grandmother argued about Victor being merely human and thus unable to protect his own children from the supernatural. A disgruntled Victor eventually left his family. On February 28, 1978, Patricia was drowned fighting the water demon. Phoebe and her two older sisters were effectively orphaned and were raised by their maternal grandmother Penelope. Phoebe was a good student, and once earned an award for student of the month. At the age of 10 Phoebe was transported by a spell cast by her future self to the year 2002, where she met two older versions of herself, her sister Piper, Piper's husband Leo Wyatt, and Phoebe's future ex-husband Cole Turner. Cole protected her from the demon Kurzon and then she visited the realm of Whitelighters with Leo. After she helped the older Phoebe listen to her heart about marrying Cole, she returned to her own time, where Penny quickly erased her memory of the time travel. After completing high school, Piper and Prue moved into an apartment together in North Beach, San Francisco where they stayed until their grandmother Penelope became ill and they moved back in with her. Prue became engaged to a man named Roger and she asked Piper to be her maid of honor. Unfortunately, Roger began to hit on Phoebe at her bartending job and sent her flowers. When Prue found out, she accused Phoebe of coming onto him. Devastated at the accusation, Phoebe left for New York City. She also did this because she had evidence that her father, Victor, was living there. Around this time, Penny took a picture of the three. Seeing how disconnected the sisters were, Penny planned to use a potion to bind the girls' powers forever, but she died before she could use it. Despite her being a Charmed One, Phoebe is considered by many forces of good and evil to be the weakest of the Charmed Ones. Her first power of premonition made it difficult for her to actually offensively attack an oppenent. She decided she must improve her fighting skills, so she trained herself in some different forms of martial arts. Later On, Phoebe recieved the active powers of Levitation and Empathy, which greatly enhanced her fighting skills. Her empath power is thought to give her the ability to tap into an oppenent's emotions and find their emotional trigger that starts their power up, and use it so she can use her opponent's powers against them. Powers & Abilities Phoebe was the one who bestowed the Charmed Ones with their powers through the "Dominus Trinus" spell. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe embraced her destiny with open arms. Unfortunately for her, Phoebe gained the power of premonition which, although useful, was not the active power she desired and so was less able to practice her power as readily as either of her sisters could. This lead to her experimenting a lot with spells to the point where Prue even nicknamed her in one episode "Little Miss Spell of the Week". Because of the fact that she was the one who researched and experimented with spells the most she became more profficient at casting and writing them, the Charmed Ones began to lean on her to write spells for them, something which even continued into the end of the series and is now generally recognized as the best at spells just as Piper is best at potions. Premonition Phoebe's first ability was the power of premonition, a passive power. She triggers this power when she touches or is in presence of something that has to do with what her premonition is about. This power was initially uncontrollable, but in later seasons if she wants or pleads for a premonition, she usually got it. Her flashes of future and past appear black and white to her. As her power grew, her premonitions become more vivid to where they become slightly colored and she can hear and feel what is going on and to hold her premonition longer. Her premonitions are triggered by objects or strong psychic auras. This originally only encompassed precognition, to see the future, but grew to include retrocognition, to see the past. Phoebe also developed the power to trigger a vision in somebody else with similar powers, "sharing" visions with Elders and knowing how to trigger a specific "trap" premonition in somebody who stole her powers like she did to Mitzy Stillman in Power Of Three Blondes. Kyra, a powerful demonic seer, told Phoebe her powers were once limited to psychometry but they grew, like Phoebe's will in time. Phoebe's power of premonition increases in "The Eyes Have It" to include astral premonition. This is the ability to actually project oneself into the future and physically experience future events. This means that unlike her normal visions, Phoebe was no longer the unseen observer and could be observed and interacted with by others. Orin first demonstrates this when he shoots her with his power of optical thermodynamics, an injury her astral self sustains but which she took back with her, to the present. This new power is seen only one more time during the series run of Charmed, Hulkus Pulkus, where Phoebe's visions forces her to astrally project into the the future where she meets a future version of herself. The older Phoebe interacts with her younger self and says she knew she'd be there, once again showing she is actually projecting into the future rather than seeing it. Dissatisfaction During the first season Phoebe was very unhappy with her only power being completely passive, unable to really help her fight demons in combat like Piper or Prue. Although her father, Victor, told her it was one of the most rare and desired amongst demons she countered this with "What if what you see isn't what you desire", showing that sometimes she even sees her power as a curse. Although eventually she did realize how useful her power was when her premonition helped the Charmed Ones discover that FBI agent Ashley Fallon was really the Wendigo, she nevertheless began taking classes in self-defense, and eventually became very accomplished in hand-to-hand combat. Although being trained in self defense is not a magical talent as such Phoebe has often considered it one and even listed it as a substitute for her premonition power in "Awakened" and on occasion it has proven more useful than any power the sisters could possibly possess. For example, when she was disempowered or something similar she could always rely on her martial arts training to defend herself. Levitation Still, despite her coming to terms with her premonition power at the end of season two, at the start of the next season, Phoebe obtained her first active power of levitation or "the ability to defy gravity and float in the air (but not fly)". This power was slightly uncontrollable when she first obtained it but she later gained complete control over it. She cannot usually move horizontally, and in "Once Upon a Time" Prue has to use her telekinesis to move Phoebe over to another side of a cave while she was levitating. Phoebe usually mixed her martial arts and kick boxing with her levitating power to knock out her enemies. In season four, she was able to glide short distances with this power. Although this power was highly useful up until "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" (for reasons explained later on) many fans were puzzled by Phoebe's new power. After all, it was never directly or indirectly linked with her first power, which powers always are when they advance in the show and even Prue stated in "Is There a Woogy in the House?" saying "our powers are supposed to advance, not grow at random", which Phoebe's levitation power seems to have done. Nevertheless not even she questioned Phoebe's new power (on-screen), possibly because she wanted to just be happy for her sister and not spoil it. This puzzling development has led some fans to speculate on the origin of this new active power. One theory is that Phoebe's power of levitation developed from her martial arts skills, especially since the first time she inadvertently activated it Phoebe was trying to do a roundhouse kick and the second time she activated it she was doing a back flip, which as a result became magically amped. Another is that somehow, by her wishing on a genie, Phoebe accidentally changed the course of development for her powers. This is supported, in fanon, by the fact that she gained the power to levitate in the episode right after the one where she (briefly) gained the power to fly. A third explanation is that since her power of premonition makes progress to lifting her from the physical plane, her power allowed her to defy gravity as a way to free her temporarily from the hold of the ground. However, it is never elaborated on in the show so no one will ever know for sure where this new power came from and/or why its development was triggered at that time. Empathy In season six, Phoebe developed the power of empathy. Being an empath allows Phoebe to channel other people's feelings, it can be explained that it is advanced from her power of premonition as it can make her feel the pain of those she sees in her visions, and this power allows her to feel others' feelings in the presence. When she first gained this power, she had a tough time holding herself in control as she was constantly surrounded by feelings that could make her act in someone else's place, such as her ex-boyfriend Jason Dean's love for her, and once when an employee felt extremely angry at Elise, Phoebe was overwhelmed by his anger that she knocked her boss in the face. She and her sisters were almost driven to madness by this power because it makes her sense what they want to keep to themselves, which forced them to use a potion to block her power. She once worried that it would destroy like it almost destroyed Prue, but Leo remarked "She wasn't to have it, you are". Eventually she learned to gain control over herself and sometimes direct her power at people to read their intentions at will, as demonstrated when she attempted to read Mordaunt in "''Sword and the City''". Since powers are tied with emotions and Phoebe can feel others' emotions, it eventually became possible for her to tap into their powers. It was possible that an advanced empathy power meant Phoebe could channel the powers of someone else in a larger radius, or perhaps allow her to replicate other people's abilities. After gaining her empathy power, Phoebe became much more powerful and could vanquish many demons with ease by reflecting their own attacks back at them magically. Loss of Active Powers Phoebe's upper-level powers were stripped by the Tribunal because she was misusing them, telling her that she had to earn them if she wanted to regain her powers. Throughout the end of season six and beginning of season seven, she only retained the basic powers of an ordinary witch. She received back her premonition power (Styx Feet Under), but still has to show the Tribunal that she isn't misusing her powers to get her other powers back. It is never revealed if she does or does not ever regain her powers of empathy and levitation since the show ended before then. But in the last Charmed book called "Trickery Treat" which takes place 5 months after the ultimate battle, Phoebe does get her empathy power back, but it is not explained how she gets them back, but she apparently gets them at some point in between "Forever Charmed" and the book as she has them by the begining of the book. Basic Powers of a Witch Like the other Charmed Ones, Phoebe can also brew magical potions, recite/write spells and scry. She has a reputation in the Halliwell family for being an excellent spell writer and she's often the one called upon to write the much needed power of three spells. Chronogically, Phoebe was the first sister to invent a spell of her own. (The Painted World) In season 3, ''All Halliwell's Eve'', Phoebe uses the knowledge of the 1700 century's witchcraft to fly off into the air with a conical hat and a broom to scare away a few witch hunters. This is then acknowledged that Phoebe is the one who started the traditional creation of flying witches. Additional Powers Possessed By the Woogyman When Phoebe was possessed by the Woogyman, she gained the power of conjuration, telekinesis and Pyrokinesis, as seen when she set a frame on fire by the staircase. She also displayed a rare ability to change the color of her nails. a. (Is There A Woogy In The House?) Prue In Love Hurts, Piper cast a spell to switch powers with Leo and use his powers to heal him. The spell however caused everyone's powers to switch places, giving Prue the power of premonition and Phoebe Prue's power of telekinesis. She used this power multiple times to fend off a darklighter named Alec. Though she always wanted an active power, she found Prue's power not suitable for her, commenting it as a "dress that's too tight". This power was returned to Prue after they cast the same spell to switch their powers back. Future 2009 Season two episode Morality Bites led fans to believe Phoebe's third power was supposed to be electrokinesis or the ability to generate electricity. In the power's one and only appearance (seen in the mind's eye of Phoebe's premonition), future Phoebe her hands at either side of Cal Greene's head and released a flood of energy (looking like electricity), Cal began to convulse and both he and Phoebe levitated before Cal died and Phoebe let him fall to the floor. However, it is also theorized that the ability she used to kill Cal Greene with was actually an advancement of her premonition or empathic power, i.e. passing on harming emotions/visions through what appeared to be electricity (though more likely this is just the magical medium of her powers and not actual electricity). This is consistent with what was portrayed in the episode, said previously about Phoebe's powers, and Leo's explanation of how Phoebe ended up in jail on death row. This would explain why she snuck up on him and aimed for the brain as opposed to just throwing a bolt of electricity at him (as anyone else would with the power of electrokinesis). It also exaplins why Leo kept telling the Charmed Ones in the future that Phoebe's power, singular, can kill now. At the time of Morality Bites, Phoebe only had the power of premonition, therefore it was probably the power they were referring to, indicating that the power with which she used to kill Cal Green had developed from her power of premonition. Before she had a premonition of Cal's death, Phoebe jokingly asked if she "Premonitioned the man to death? My power is passive" and Leo replied "Not in the future, it's grown - it's changed." Since the part of "Morality Bites" that showcased her alternate future's power took place in 2009 (three years after the series' end) it is probable that her empathy advances into the lethal power we saw her kill Cal Green with, that is if she ever regains her empathic power. Warlock When Phoebe turned evil in Bride and Gloom, she displayed the powers of blinking, transformation, and telekinesis. Banshee Phoebe gained powers of sonic scream, enhanced agility and strength after she was turned into a banshee. (Look Who's Barking) Paige When Paige was still learning witchcraft, she accidentally exploded a magical potion and switched bodies with Phoebe. And though their bodies were switched, their powers weren't and Phoebe was renderred with Paige's powers, even though she never used them. (Enter the Demon) The Queen of All Evil As the Queen of All Evil, Phoebe displayed the powers of pyrokinesis, to shoot energy beam, transmogrify objects, telekinesis, and could teleport by flaming. All these powers did however not come from her as her position as the queen, rather she gained them from the unborn source that she was carrying. After her pregnancy went further, the fetus' powers grew as well, allowing him to turn Phoebe's head on fire, and eventually take control of Phoebe's body temporarily. These powers were lost when the Seer magically removed the fetus from her body. (We're Off to See the Wizard - Womb Raider) Superhero Phoebe was bestowed the powers of agility, enhanced strength, enhanced senses and super-speed when a witch named Kevin turned her and her sisters into superheroes to help them fight against a demon named Arnon. (Witches In Tights) Goddess of Love When the Titans were relased from their imprisonment, Leo turned Phoebe and her sisters into three Greek Goddesses to help them vanquish the Titans. Phoebe was turned into a Greek Goddess of Love, and so was granted the power to seduce men and to fade. (Oh My Goddess! Part 1 and Oh My Goddess! Part 2) Valkyrie She, along with Paige and Piper, were turned into valkyries when Chris gave them three valkyrie pendants when they attempted to free a trapped Leo. She kept her witches' powers in this form, but also gained telekinesis and the ability to access a traveling portal, though she never used any of these powers. (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) Genie When Phoebe wished for freedom for a genie named Jinny, she was cursed to become a genie herself. In this form, she was purely able to grant three wishes to the one who picks up the Arabic bottle. (I Dream of Phoebe) A Ghost Phoebe has died multiple times, but only used her spirit powers to haunt and possess a demon. (I Dream of Phoebe) Jinny As a ghost, Phoebe uses her spirit powers to possess the demon Jinny and gave access to her power to generate fireballs. She probably got access to her other powers, but didn't use them.'' (I Dream of Phoebe)'' Clea Phoebe used a power-sucking athame to steal the powers of a demon named Clea in order to put an end to their reality show. In this state, she gained powers to shimmer and to throw energyballs. (Witch Wars) The Virus When the magical community was threatened by a deadly virus, she infected herself with the virus to enhance her powers so they may find a cure. In this form, she gained super-strength and agility. Once the cure was made, she returned to normal and delivered the antidote to the entire magical community. (Hulkus Pocus) The Hollow In the final battle against Christy and Billie, she, Phoebe and Paige used the Hollow to make them invincible. Because the Hollow is known for absorbing people's magical powers, she and her sisters gained demonic powers after a demon tried to attack them. On their way to Christy and Billie, they also absorbed some other powers to make them more powerful. The demonic powers were removed after the Hollow was released from them. (Kill Billie Vol. 2) '' Romantic Life and Cole Turner]] Phoebe has had the most tumultuous love life of all the sisters. Phoebe's first boyfriend was named Jimmy. In High School she was once caught making-out under the bleachers and hence-forth was nick-named 'Freebie', which Phoebe strongly disliked. Early in the show, Phoebe's former boyfriend Clay came into town after helping steal a cursed urn in Egypt. He tried to have Prue auction it off, but when she learned it was stolen she had it removed from the auction. The Guardian of the Urn attacked Clay, and the sisters saved him. Their relationship was not exactly successful, since Clay essentially tried to give them a curse. She started a romance with district attorney Cole Turner, who turned out to be a half-demon named Belthazor, sent to kill the Charmed Ones. Although Cole had started out using her to get close to the sisters, they fell in love. When Cole's demon half was revealed to the Charmed Ones, Phoebe helped him fake his own death and then let everyone, including her sisters, believe he was dead. Phoebe then spent time researching Cole's past, confiding only in Leo that she did not really vanquish Cole. While Cole started getting nightmares of becoming the new Source, Phoebe started to get a bad feeling about her upcoming marriage, so Piper suggested she use magic to find out what her heart felt. Phoebe cast the spell to hear her heart's desire, which ended up summoning her future and past selves. Older Phoebe refused to tell Phoebe about the events of the future for fear of changing things for the worse. Learning a young and vulnerable Phoebe was in the present, Kurzon attacked young Phoebe, but Cole protected her. Leo took little Phoebe to the realm of Whitelighters for protection. Kurzon attacked again, wounding older Phoebe. He was vanquished by the Charmed Ones, but not before older Phoebe told Phoebe to marry Cole. This returned the older and younger Phoebes to their own time. Phoebe and Cole married, and Phoebe became pregnant. With the pregnancy, she began manifesting the ability to shoot flames from her hands and to teleport. Cole attempted to give up his position of Source of All Evil to an evil Wizard, but failed when Phoebe used her baby's powers to kill the Wizard. She then joined Cole as his queen. Phoebe tried to live the life of evil, as a combination of hormones and demonic potions made her so cranky, she ended up vanquishing five of Cole's best Demons. She tried to play both sides of Good and Evil, but realizing she could not, Phoebe rejoined her sisters in opposing Cole. Together they cast a spell which used the power of their ancestors to vanquish Cole. After Cole died, he ended up in the Demonic Wasteland, where all Demons go after being Vanquished. His Powers as The Source were absorbed by the creature there, but he survived by clinging to his love for Phoebe. Although he tried to get Phoebe to help bring him back to life, she refused and asked him to move on. When Cole learned he could absorb the powers of other demons when they were killed in the Wasteland, he collected an impressive array of abilities and escaped, just in time to save Phoebe's life. Phoebe was transformed into a mermaid by a spell, but was turned back when she admitted her love for Cole. Phoebe told Cole that their relationship was completely over and pushed through with trying to obtain a divorce. Despite Cole's efforts to pursue her, Phoebe realized how dangerous their relationship could be and tried to move on with her life, beginning to date other men. In one final effort to win Phoebe back, Cole cast a spell which altered reality, making it so that the Power of Three had never been reconstituted after Prue's death which meant they would never have met their long lost half-sister Paige. He was disappointed to find that in this other reality, he was trapped in a loveless marriage with Phoebe, who only remained his wife to protect Piper from being killed. By altering reality in this way, Cole resumed his former identity of Belthazor, making him vulnerable to being vanquished. Because Paige also crossed realities, she was able to unite with her sisters to Vanquish Cole once and for all and reversed the effects of his spell. Phoebe then dated the new owner of the paper she writes for,Jason Dean(played by Eric Dane). Much later, Phoebe decided to take a sabbatical from work. Her editor Elise Rothman, instead of just rerunning Phoebe's column for two months, hired a ghostwriter,Leslie St. Clair(played by Nick Lachey). Phoebe later fell in love with him, though she did not want her column to be written by a male writer. Phoebe eventually got her column back as well as her power of premonitions. Leslie eventually left, feeling that Phoebe has too much to hide for his taste (Phoebe kept on standing him up at their dates, and never explained it--she was always doing witch-related activities). Phoebe gained a romantic interest in the new literature teacher at Magic School, Drake. Unfortunately his only problem was that he was destined to die after two weeks. However, he managed to fulfill his mission; he was sent by none other than Cole, to restore Phoebe's faith in love. In season 8, Phoebe falls in love with a Cupid named Coop. It was revealed in the series finale, "Forever Charmed", that the elders sent Coop to Phoebe hoping that she would fall in love with him to make up for a little of what she had lost through the years. Although it is "against the rules" for a Cupid to find love, the Elders lifted this restriction for Phoebe. "Forever Charmed" shows that in the future Coop and Phoebe are married by the Angel of Destiny in Magic School and that they will have three girls. *Clay Rivers- Feats of Clay- Ex-Boyfriend *Cole Turner- The Honeymoon's Over- Long Live the Queen- Ex-Husband- In Limbo *Miles- Sympathy for the Demon- A Witch In Time- Boyfriend- Deceased *Jason Dean- Baby's First Demon- Used Karma- Ex-Boyfriend *Leslie St. Claire- A Call To Arms- Once in a Blue Moon- Fling *Drake dè Mon- Carpe Demon- The Seven Year Witch- Fling- Deceased *Dex Lawson- Still Charmed & Kicking- Kill Billie Vol. 1- Ex-Husband *Coop- Engaged And Confused- Forever Charmed- Husband Professional Life *Unemployed/Multiple Short-Lasting Jobs- Something Wicca This Way Comes - The Fifth Halliwheel *The Bay Mirror- Saving Private Leo - Forever Charmed Phoebe comes back to San Francisco in the first episode completely broke, owning scarcely more than the clothes on her back and an umbrella, hoping to move back into the Halliwell Manor (which at the time was under residence of Prue and Piper) that had been willed to them by their Grams. In "Dead Man Dating" Phoebe wishes to get Prue a really good birthday present but had no money. So seeing an advertisement in the paper for a hotel psychic she briefly worked as a fortune-teller called "The Amazing Phoebe" at a hotel but gave it up after she'd earned enough money to buy Prue's present. In The Wendigo, Phoebe takes on the job as Prue's assistant at Buckland's Auction House however she gives up the job by the end of the episode as she didn't really feel that she could handle the amount of premonitions of the past she would get from all the antique objects at the auction house. Later, she decided to go to college. After graduating from college with a B.A in Psychology, Phoebe lands a steady and successful job as an advice columnist for the newspaper, "The Bay Mirror." Her column is titled "Ask Phoebe." She attends graduate school to further her studies in Psychology while working for the newspaper, but it is not known whether or not she earned any post-graduate degrees. During the run of the show Phoebe becomes somewhat of a celebrity with the general public, this is attributed to her extremely real and insightful advice (possibly a pre-cursor of her future Empathy power). Her popularity can be seen in the many advertisments seen throughout the show entitled "Ask Phoebe: She has all the answers." Also, when Phoebe goes on sabatical, Elise hires a ghostwritter for her, saying that their sales would drop if they pulled her column. In Still Charmed and Kicking, Elise even refers to Phoebe as the "heart and soul" of the paper and everyone who works there is clearly devestated by her apparent "death." For a short time in Season 7, Phoebe takes a hiatus and Leslie St. Clair gets hired to be a ghost writer for her. In the future, she publishes a best-selling book. She also becomes the editor for an episode when Elise takes a day off and she learns just how hard that job is and is nearly overwhelmed by it, but eventually manages to get everything under control. During her carrer as an advice columnist, her boss, Elise, was very lenient with her, giving her a lot more leinency than she did with anyone else as long as her column was in in time. For example, the previous columnist Karen Young nearly got fired for just being "sick", but Elise let Phoebe's many different excuses go, even working things around so they'd fit for Phoebe at times. Elise points this out in Scry Hard when she takes a day off and leaves Phoebe in charge, saying that Phoebe owes her for all the times Elise has covered for her. Charmed Life Phoebe and her older sisters Prue and Piper were collectively called the "Charmed Ones". They served as powerful good witches who protected the innocent as best as they could. Out of all the sisters, Phoebe is seen to be the master of spell-writing. Phoebe authored a spell for vanquishing The Source that used the power of the Halliwell's witch ancestors. She also helped The Seer to put the Hollow back in its crypt. After the death of her sister Prue, Phoebe met a woman named Paige Matthews at the funeral. It turned out that Paige was her younger half-sister. Phoebe and Cole witnessed Paige inadverdantly orb out from a demonic attack by Shax, and realized that she was half Whitelighter. Phoebe and Piper helped convince Paige to join them and recreate the Charmed Ones, and subsequently vanquished Prue's demonic killer, Shax. We often see Phoebe being the first to discover facts: Phoebe was the one who first discovered that Leo was a Whitelighter, catching him while levitating to replace a light bulb. Leo made Phoebe swear not to tell her sisters about him. She revealed the truth to her sisters, but they thought she was just joking around. Phoebe followed a wolf that she saw in the hallway of the Magic School. The wolf lead Phoebe to Enola the shaman, a student at the school, who sent Phoebe on a vision quest to help her see her own future more clearly. On her quest, Phoebe finally managed to reach the portal that took her to the future. There she saw Piper, an older Wyatt, and a younger boy that turns out to be Piper's second son. Paige had become a teacher at the school, Phoebe is pregnant with a little girl, and they are living a life without demons. Wyatt's brother approaches her, saying, "Aunt Phoebe, we need your help," and she is returned to the present to hear Chris asking, "Phoebe, can you help us?" Phoebe thus becomes the first one to know that Chris Perry is actually Chris Halliwell, her nephew and Piper and Leo's second son. Chris tried to enlist Phoebe's help to get his parents back together, but Phoebe felt that meddling with Piper and Leo's relationship would be wrong. As Chris tried to persuade his aunt to join his cause, Phoebe gets a premonition and they go to a Middle Eastern desert where they rescue a female genie named Jinny from her demonic master. Jinny says that she wrote to Phoebe because her former master, Bosk, is trying to raise an ancient demonic city – the lost city of Zanbar – and she thought that if Phoebe became her master, Phoebe would wish her free so that Bosk could not use her to resurrect the city. Bosk soon enough attacked the manor, and because of his protective amulet that blocked her Vanquishing Potion, Phoebe wished Jinny free. Apparently, Jinny was actually a Demon, and she could only be freed only at the expense of the one who freed her, so now Phoebe would have to pay the price: she had become a Genie herself, with Chris as her new master. Chris accidentally wished for Leo to get over his issues with Chris, and Phoebe made Leo become very friendly toward Chris. Chris decided to take advantage of the situation and wished for Piper and Leo to sleep together and it worked, just not as he planned: Piper and Leo fall asleep on the floor. Richard Montana takes the genie bottle, with Phoebe in it, and attempts to use it to have Paige love him forever. To make up for his mistake, Richard wishes Phoebe free, and Phoebe and Paige manage to get Jinny back in the bottle. Later, the Charmed Ones go on to trail against Barbas the demon. He admits to meditating a plan to trick them out of their Powers, but argued that he still had a point – the Charmed Ones are risky with their magic. He turns the bulk of his accusation against Phoebe, who had recently been using potions to force premonitions; an action Paige believed might have led to Inspector Sheridan catching them. The Tribunal reversed their decision to kill their ally Darryl Morris, but they decided Phoebe must suffer the consequences for using her powers for personal gain. She lost her powers of Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. This was a "temporary" punishment, and she had the possibility of earning them back if she used her magic correctly. When Phoebe and her sisters destroyed Zankou and the Nexus, everyone, both mortal and supernatural, believed they were dead because of the blast created by the vanguish. This was their chance to finally lead a normal life. Phoebe's new alias was Julie Bennett and everyone else but her loved ones could only see her "new look". They soon realized, however, that hiding from their identities was a mistake, so after consulting the Department of Homeland Security, Phoebe and her sisters returned to their normal lives. Phoebe got her old job back and was dating a guy named Dex Lawson, who she had a premonition of marrying. She did marry Dex while under a spell from her ward Billie Jenkins. The marriage was annulled since both participants were not in their right state of mind. Phoebe was no longer romancing Dex. Phoebe lost her faith in her gift, until she had another premonition of the future. She was talking to her older self 6 years from now, and she was still supposed to have a daughter. Phoebe soon moved out of the manor or and got her own apartment in the city. When Phoebe found out that Billie was the Ultimate Power, she was reluctant to Vanquish her and she and Piper were at a disagreement until a spell was cast on her because of Billie. She and her sisters had to hide out in the Underworld, as the Magic community had turned their backs on them. Phoebe married Coop the Cupid in the series finale and together they have three daughters. According to the books she eventually regains her power of Empathy five months after Forever Charmed. Appearance Phoebe's appearance changes several times over the series; in the first season she has a bob hairstyle and dresses in teenage styles. She favors black dresses when going out. In season 2 she appears with a tan and her hair has grown quite longer, her dress sense is more young and fashionable. Near the end of the season she starts to wear glasses for reading. In season 3 she goes blonde and begins to wear more denim and leather. Her blonde hair eventually darkens and by the fourth season, has gone brown again. In season 4 Phoebe's look changes several times to reflect her character's changes. Her hair starts out as a light brown but goes to a darker colour with long bangs after she accepts Cole's proposal. When the Source is vanquished Phoebe cuts her hair shoulder length with a tiny fringe. Towards the end of season 4 when she goes evil her hair goes to an almost black hue and she wears plenty of black clothes and dark colours during her time as the Queen. In season 5, her hair retains its dark colour but it grows longer as the season progresses. She also wears it up in hairnets on a few occasions of the season. Her dress sense becomes more risque. In season 6 Phoebe's look has the most drastic change; she cuts her hair severely short and wears a lot of skimpy clothes which show off a large number of tattoos. She allows her hair to grow and has it in curls and ponytails for most of season 7. By season 8 her hair has grown long again and she wears less revealing outfits, developing a fondness for ethnic designs and patterns. Her future self is shown to have waist-length curly hair in the same colour and she can be seen wearing a suit to work. Death Counts During the run of the series and her life as a Charmed One, Phoebe died '''8' times. * In Morality Bites, Phoebe is being burned at the stake and although she is about to die, she is brought back to the past before she does. The future was changed so she never dies at the stake in any future episode. Power Loss Counts Throughout the series and her life as a Charmed One, Phoebe had lost her powers 15 times. *Phoebe's active powers were stripped away by the Tribunal in "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" as punishment to her misusage of magic. She later earned back her power of premonition in "Styx Feet Under". Phoebe's magical transformations Throughout the course of the series, Phoebe has been... Season 1 *A mortal Season 2 *The smartest person in history due to a temporary spell *She also becomes her past life 'P. Russell' due to a spell Season 3 *Warlock *Banshee *Infected with the sin of Lust (Sin Francisco) Season 4 *A 1950's housewife due to a curse on Grams' engagement ring *Queen of the Underworld *Paige Matthews (Paige cast a spell to switch bodies with Phoebe in Enter the Demon) *Shrunk to three inches tall by the demon Gammill in Size Matters. Season 5 *A mermaid *Cinderella *Superhero *Isis, Jeric's lover *A mummy *Aphrodite; the Greek Goddess of Love Season 6 *Valkyrie *A ghost *A genie *Teenager Season 7 *A wolf-like creature that came out during a blue moon. *Imara Season 8 *Under a magical disguise with the alias Julie Bennett. *Turned into a monster by a deadly virus Notable Occurrences ]] *Phoebe briefly swapped powers with her sister Prue, and gained the ability to move objects with her mind. She also swapped bodies with Paige. *Before Phoebe gained her first defensive power (levitation), she often thought that when her power's did advance she would develop something like flying, which she did, on two instances. Firstly with the theft of the dragon demon's power of flying which she gained at the genie's hand and once more when she gained the ability to levitate. *Phoebe once received hot flashes that were linked to the Succubus, which led the sisters to cast a spell to transform Prue into a man. *Phoebe was once shrunk to a few inches tall by Gammil's magic wand. *She once killed demons using the Power-Sucking Athame, and temporarily gained the ability to shimmer and throw energy balls. *Phoebe had befriended Kyra the Seer, as Kyra showed her her future daughter, thanks to the Avatars. Only a short time before she was going to help Kyra lead a normal, mortal life, Kyra was unfortunately vanquished by the demon Zankou. *Cole put Grams' ring on Phoebe once, without knowing that it had a curse on it. Phoebe temporarily became the 1950's housewife that she feared she might turn into by marrying anyone. *Phoebe is mentioned briefly in the movie "Big Fat Liar" where Amanda Bynes said "I was watching Charmed on the WB last night and right when Alyssa Milano was about to cast a spell on her super cute demon boyfriend..." * There are several instances on the show that have led to speculation that Phoebe's soul may have some dark leanings: being born in the Manor on the spiritual Nexus, which can be swayed towards good or evil (just like her nephew, Wyatt, who went evil in an alternate timeline); her being the first to be possessed by the Woogyman in Is There a Woogy in the House?; her past life as P. Russell where she was swayed to evil by her warlock lover Anton; her becoming Queen of the Underworld in season four; and her alternate future as shown in Morality Bites, where she was executed for using her powers to punish the guilty. *Everytime Phoebe has been shown to be truly evil she has had the ability to throw streams of fire. The first time she was shown to do this was in her past life. Back then firethrowing was her gift. The second time was when she was pregnant with cole's heir. It is possible that Phoebe has retained this from her past life and kept it as a latent ability that only manifests when she is truly evil. This is supported by the fact that Piper retained her past life power (Molecular immobilization). It could be that because Piper was good in both her past and present lives it stayed as her active power in both but because Phoebe's soul switched sides then her power changed to premontions with her firethrowing one staying latent until she turns evil again. Notes *In the season three episode "Once Upon a Time" we are showna brief glimpse of Phoebes personal/legal records Cole is reading from to try and pretend that they have common interests. This reveals seral snippets of personal information such as the fact that: :Her favorite film is "Kill It Before It Dies" :Her favorite artwork is "The Birth Of Venus" :Her favorite book is "Sense & Sensibility" :Her favorite song is "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve *This episode also shows that she shared an "imaginary friend" with her sisters, called Lily, who later turned out to be a Fairy. *Phoebe's astrological sign is also Scorpio, like her older sister, Prue and her future nephew, Chris. *When the sisters' ancestor, Melinda Warren, looks into the future with her power of premonition through Phoebe, she tells them that she sees "many more generations of my beautiful daughters". Ironically, Phoebe is the only sister who has three daughters. *Phoebe is said to have the most turbulent love life of the sisters, like her forbidden relationships with the half demon Cole and her future husband, the Cupid Coop. *Phoebe is a huge fan of the TV series Sex and the City, even to the point where the 2005 episode "Malice in Wonderland" featured a myriad of references to that show and Phoebe narrating the episode in the style of Carrie Bradshaw. :Ironically, the most famous real-life Halliwell, Geri "Ginger Spice" Halliwell, once appeared on an episode of Sex and the City as a character named Phoebe over two years before "Malice in Wonderland". *Her hair and clothing styles change the most out of the Charmed Ones. *Each time that Phoebe gained a power it would be the first episode of a season. *Phoebe is the only living Charmed One who hasn't died 3 times in one season. Additional Casting * Lori Rom -- Original Phoebe in The Unaired Pilot * Samantha Goldstein -- Young Phoebe in The Three Faces of Phoebe * Frances Bay -- Elderly Phoebe in The Three Faces of Phoebe External Links * *Phoebe Halliwell Profile at the Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:The Charmed Ones Category:Main characters Category:Hospital staff Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Parents Category:Ultimate Powers